1. Related Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a borderless display device of which a boundary of a front of a display screen is not covered when a display module is mounted.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In recent days, there has been an increase in demand for flat panel display devices having thin, light weight, and small profiles for applications in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers. As the flat panel display devices, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, an electrophoretic display, and the like have been actively researched.
Such display devices are used in electronic devices such as large-sized TV as well as portable devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers.
Meanwhile, a borderless display device, in which a frame covering a front of a display screen is removed, has recently been proposed so as to decrease the area and weight of the display device and to improve aesthetic quality of the display device by minimizing a bezel region. In the borderless display device, a flat screen is formed without any frame covering a boundary of a front of the flat screen.
Typically, in the borderless display device, when a display module and a middle frame of an outer case are assembled, a cover glass made of a tempered glass covering the display module, covers upper surfaces of a screen and the middle frame, thereby removing a frame covering a front of the screen.
However, in the borderless display device having the above-described structure, because of an expensive cover glass, the manufacturing cost of the display device increases, and the weight of the manufactured display device increases due to the weight of the cover glass. In addition, since a process of attaching the cover glass is added, the time required to perform a manufacturing process is delayed.